This isn't real
by NosyStarStain
Summary: He knew it was him because he was controlling the dream, because he was stopping him from waking up. And he was the reason why he was stuck there.


**This isn't real**

All the doors have suddenly been closed , the windows have been locked. He remained silent as the lights turned off, and quietly stood up.

In the dark, took a few steps forward and got into a wardrobe, threw some clothes above to disguise himself, he sat on the left and hugged his legs, containing the breath, hoping_ it_ wouldn't find him, hoping _he_ couldn't find him. He knew it was him because _he_ was controlling the dream, because _he_ was stopping him from waking up.

_And he was the reason why he was stuck there._

He heard a laugh, his laugh in fact, the knob started to move, and the door to creak, he tried to calm himself thinking he would hear his heart beat.

There was no one to seek help, because there was no one else here, no police, no people, just him and that monster.

_After all, being there a while gave him a time to think about what happened._

* * *

_I've been spacing out a bit lately, just staring at her smile, just hearing her voice, her laughter. Forgetting about the world for a minute, the universe if possible. Things that weren't important anymore, not to me at least._

_I was walking with her near the woods, even if she always told me she was strong and independent, I loved her enough to know that I wouldn't let her endanger herself. Whatever that could happen, I would keep her safe__._

_"-ey!, Is someone home?" I heard her calling me when I noticed her free hand waving in front of my face._

_"Uh, Sorry," I excused myself "I was just thinking" She said along with me._

_"I know, It's getting to an habit.." She stopped walking and observed me "But how about you stop thinking a bit and start running?" I failed seeing her smile mischievously._

_"What? Why run?" I widen my eyes a bit, looking for something potentially harmful. I turn around to see if there was someone behind me._

_"This!" She exclaimed as she grabbed my hat and dashed laughing. "Come and get me, if you want it back of course!"_

_"Oh, you, get back here!" I yelled smiling while I started chasing her._

_We ran until she couldn't stand anymore and fell on the grass with a loud defeated sigh. She was fast,but she didn't have the energy to run for more than five minutes._

_"It looks like I win" I catch my hat to place it back on my head, sitting next to her. She stuck out her tongue._

_"Bleeh, you won this time just because I got tired!" She crossed her arms and did a pout, it was adorable._

_"You always get tired" I laughed while I poked her cheek with my index finger._

_We would sit every sunday until the night came and the stars appeared. Watch the sunset and tell how beautiful it was,and I mentally swooning by the sight of the last sunshine crashing with her skin, the light reflecting her eyes and her hair gracefully falling down her back._

* * *

Everything was fine before, but I underestimated him, I was too focused on the outside. He saw the opportunity and he took control over the body, over the power, over _me._

* * *

_It was another sunday, just that this time was special for me, and it would've been for her too if it wasn't for him._

_Months before that day, I decided I would tell her how I felt but I didn't want it to be a simple thing, so I kept planning it a month, and working on it a few more until it was ready to be seen._

_Late in the afternoon, almost night at her house, I told her I had something to show her, that it was a surprise. She got dressed while I waited nervously looking at the roof with my hands behind me. She came back downstairs with her usual clothes, and it was as perfect as she always was._

_There we were, walking side by side, only that she was blindfolded so she had to hold my hand. "Are we yet?" She asked once in a while. A smile never leaving her face made me smile as well, and as I could see, she was excited to know what it was. Occasionally she would try to guess things like "A unicorn that speaks with its stomach" or "The head quarters of the Legion of the invisible wizards" making me laugh slightly and then I ask her to continue guessing._

_When we arrived, the sky was dark and the light of the path glowed wonderfully like it was planned "We are here" I said letting go of her hand, taking off the blindfold. I see her amazed eyes when she gasps, lifting her palms to wrap her barely open mouth. Then she glances at me while I offer my hand to guide her. She takes it __unhesitantly__ with a wider smile. And we walk towards the entrance covered by gleaming flowers as we reach a wooden bench in the middle of it._

_The peaceful place left us mute, with our hands still holding, we sit after removing some little flowers that fell on it. She is still gazing around the glistening tunnel with joy. I smile catching a glimpse of her brightness. I would have loved if that moment could last forever._

* * *

_All the things I see are just an illusion, created to cause fear and contain me locked, unable to do anything, and that is what he wants._

* * *

_I still can remember clearly the pain irradiated from her eyes, the tears falling down her cheeks, the ache that grew inside of me..._

_I decided to tell her, I was going to tell her, but there was something that was pounding me on the back of my head, it was starting to hurt. I was beginning to feel tired and dizzy, I almost even fell off of the bench._

_That alarmed her, she wouldn't stop looking at me worriedly and asking me questions that I couldn't understand. A voice was filling my mind and I couldn't stop it, repeating a sentence over and over again. __I wasn't feeling my legs, gradually I started to fall asleep, until I could only see darkness._

_When I woke up I was still in the darkness but I wasn't seeing it, I was inside of it and in front of me the image of what **he** could see.__ She was crying, buring her face on his brother's chest while he was glaring me with thousands of daggers, frowning in a hate expression.. The place seemed to have been burned, it was crowded and some of the people were still trying to extinguish the rest of the fire. And **he**, he was laughing like a maniac._

_The tunnel that I spent so many months of work, was now ashes._

_The girl that I always loved, the one with whom I've shared so many smiles, now hated me._

_The body I once had, the mind I once controlled , was now his._

* * *

If there is a way to escape, I'll find it, no matter what, I'll return to fix what he has done, do whatever it takes to be apologized and accepted again, and _I will return to my Shooting star._

* * *

A.N.:

Yes , I know, this is ultra cheesy and sad but that's the way I imagined it.

Thanks to the fabulous NotProcrastinating, I FINALLY finished this thing, the yandere Bill closed the case, because in the first place I never thought it would be a Mabill, not to mention I was NOT even planning on that cheesy-ness I did. He was only going to be a boy in coma for Bill's fault.. and yeah..

Well! Hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it (This is a one-shot...I think)


End file.
